logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
McDonald's (South Matamah)
McDonald's is the South Matamanian branch of the fast food restaurant chain . It is operated and licensed by , with its first location opening on May 23rd, 1981. 1981-present 1981-1984 McDonald's MS TVC 1982.png|Television commercial (1982). 1984-2000 McDonald's South Matamah TVC (1997).png|Television commercial (1997). McDonald's MS - Hamburger and Cheeseburger TVC - 1997.png|Television commercial (Hamburger and Cheeseburger, 1997). McDonald's South Matamah TVC - McRoyal (1997).png|Television commercial (McRoyal, 1997). McDonald's MS TVC 1999.png|Television commercial (1999). McDonald's MS - Hamburger and Cheeseburger TVC - Mirandese - 1997.png|Television commercial (Hamburger and Cheeseburger, Mirandese, 1997). McDonald's MS TVC 1999 - Mirandese.png|Television commercial (Mirandese, 1999). McDonald's South Matamah TVC - McRib (1999).png|Television commercial (McRib, 1999). McDonald's MS TVC - Mega Big Summer - 1999 - 1.png|Television commercial (Mega Big Summer, 1999, 1). McDonald's MS TVC - Mega Big Summer - 1999 - 2.png|Television commercial (Mega Big Summer, 1999, 2). McDonald's MS TVC - 1999 - 2017.png|Television commercial (1999, 2017 recreation). 1992-2003 McDonald's South Matamah TVC 1996.png|Television commercial (1996). McDonald's TVC 2000.png|Television commercial (2000). McDonald's MS TVC - Double Cheeseburger and McRoyal Cheese - 2000 - 1.png|Television commercial (Double Cheeseburger and McRoyal Cheese, 2000, 1). McDonald's MS TVC - Double Cheeseburger and McRoyal Cheese - 2000 - 2.png|Television commercial (Double Cheeseburger and McRoyal Cheese, 2000, 2). McDonald's Happy Meal TVC 2000.png|Television commercial (Happy Meal, 2000). McDonald's and Coca-Cola MS TVC - Christmas 2002.png|Television commercial (with Coca-Cola, Christmas 2002). 2003-2006 McDonalds2004b.png|Alternate variant. 2006-present As part of the first restaurant redesign for decades, called 'Forever Young', the logo was redesigned. 2012-present New_mcdonalds_green_logo.png|Variant with slogan, used between 2012 and 2017. McDonald's_South_Matamah_2017.png|Variant with slogan, used since 2017. McDonald's MS TVC - McBifana - 2012 - 2.png|Television commercial (2012). McDonald's MS TVC - McBifana - 2012.png|Television commercial (McBifana, 2012). Vitacress e McDonalds.png|television commercial (Vitacress, 2013). McDonald's South Matamah Eurde 2016 commercial.png|Television commercial (2016). McDonald's South Matamah ad 2017.png|Television commercial (2017). McDonald's MS TVC - Homem Aranha No Universo Aranha - Happy Meal - 2018.png|Television commercial (Happy Meal, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, 2018). McDonald's MS TVC - Pineapple Slices - Happy Meal - 2018.png|Television commercial (Happy Meal pineapple slices, 2018). McDonald's MS 2018 FFAI TVC.png|Television commercial (2018 FFAI World Cup, 2018). McDonald's SM TVC 2019.png|Television commercial (2019). McDonald's SM TVC - Double Big Mac - 2019.png|Television commercial (Double Big Mac, 2019). McDonald's MS TVC - Atlansian Teyxia Burgers - 2019 - 1.png|Television commercial (Atlansian Texiya Burgers, 2019, 1). McDonald's MS TVC - Atlansian Teyxia Burgers - 2019 - 2.png|Television commercial (Atlansian Texiya Burgers, 2019, 2). McDonald's MS TVC - Poupanca - 2019 - 1.png|Television commercial (McPoupança, 2019, 1). McDonald's MS TVC - Poupanca - 2019 - 2.png|Television commercial (McPoupança, 2019, 2). McDonald's MS TVC - MLover - 2019.png|Television commercial (MLover, 2019). McDonald's MS TVC - Careers - 2019.png|Television commercial (careers, 2019). McDonald's MS TVC - O Filme Lego 2 - Happy Meal - 2019.png|Television commercial (Happy Meal, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, 2019). McDonald's MS TVC - Gemeos Treetop - Happy Meal - 2019.png|Television commercial (Happy Meal Readers, The Treetop Twins, 2019, 1). McDonald's MS TVC - Happy Meal Readers - Happy Meal - 2019.png|Television commercial (Happy Meal Readers, The Treetop Twins, 2019, 2). McDonald's MS TVC - McBox - 2019.png|Television commercial (McBox, 2019, 1). McDonald's MS TVC 2019.png|Television commercial (McBox, 2019, 2). McDonald's SM Olympic TVC 2019.png|Television commercial (Anglic Bay 2019, 2019). McDonalds Christmas 2019 meal deal MS TVC 2019.png|Television commercial (Christmas 2019, 1). McDonald's MS TVC Christmas 2019.png|Television commercial (Christmas 2019, 2). Category:Restaurants in South Matamah Category:South Matamah Category:McDonald's Category:Restaurants